


wrong

by marshall_line



Series: aufest17 [1]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: У Минхёка всё было как в тумане.





	wrong

**Author's Note:**

> *сиквел к [there’s something wrong with me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3334472)

У Минхёка всё было как в тумане. Как долго это длилось, он даже не догадывался. Может, сразу после окончания учёбы. Может, всю жизнь.

Это было глупо, но было именно так.

Туман не рассеивался — и Минхёк жил в нём: жил и ничего не видел.

Время после выпуска просто куда-то делось, как и все те люди, которых Минхёк знал, к которым всегда мог прийти. Они с Сондже так ничего друг другу и не сказали: не сошлись — не разошлись. Минхёк об этом жалел, не настолько сильно, как обо всём, что сделал и не, но жалел.

И больше ничего.

 

Минхёк был из тех, кто упускал все шансы, считая, что у него будут ещё, а они не появлялись, или Минхёк их не замечал. Туман застилал глаза. Что-то вроде розовых очков, только их можно было снять, а туман оставался.

 

Минхёк был совершенно один.

Он слишком долго страдал (без повода), пока учился — и это ни к чему (ни к кому) его не привело. Минхёка это почти что устраивало. Пока у него была его однушка и две рубашки в шкафу. Он не казался себе несчастным или по-настоящему одиноким. Он просто был Минхёком и всё. Ни то ни сё. 

Очередной безликий в толпе таких же.

 

Наверное, у него были мечты, Минхёк не мог вспомнить. Наверное, у него была определённая цель, он хотел её достичь. Наверное, у него не было ничего, поэтому он был там, где был.

 

Минхёк работал в безымянной (для него) фирме с утра до вечера, получал какие-то деньги и не чувствовал себя совсем уж беспомощным. Чем дальше, тем чаще Минхёк думал, что это и был его предел: маленький кабинет для маленького человека; тонны бумаги на подпись и счетов на проверку. В этом не было ничего интересного или полезного. Минхёк выбрал себе путь, с которого можно было в любой момент сойти, но он не решался. Может, ему нравилось знать, что эта точка в его жизни оставалась неизменной. Иногда было сложно добиться стабильности, даже такой.

Минхёк ценил то, что у него было и не желал от себя самого чего-то другого. Зря? Чансоб бы сказал, что он тратит себя впустую, но с Чансобом он не общался уже очень и очень давно.

 

Чего я смог достичь?

И что смогу, если захочу?

Есть ли у меня ещё на это время?

 

Порой Минхёку казалось, что он застрял в сентябре-октябре предпоследнего курса — и так и не сдвинулся ни на шаг.

Он до сих пор не знал, куда стоило идти.

 

Минхёку было уже за двадцать пять. У него не было никаких приоритетов — и вряд ли они по воле случая вдруг смогли бы появиться. Он не представлял, было ли у него что-то впереди или нет. Минхёк был только в настоящем, иногда вспоминая прошлое. А всё остальное? Кому оно надо? И что с того?

 

Многие видели в нём исключительно позитивного и общительного парня, которому не составляло труда развеселить любую компанию. Многие видели в Минхёке лишь того, кого хотели — и Минхёк им позволял. У него не было толком друзей после университета. У него были знакомые и знакомые знакомых, с которыми приходилось “зависать”, чтобы сохранять образ. Минхёку удавалось, хотя не особо-то и хотелось, но это была его жизнь: именно такая, какой он её построил и потом больше почему-то не трогал.

Минхёк словно боялся, что наступит момент, когда он испортит даже то, что уже и нельзя было.

 

Иногда Минхёк боялся жить — и в этом не было ничего такого, ничего особенного. Бояться нормально. Как бы ему не забыть, что кроме этого страха могло бы быть что-то ещё, да?

 

Он встретил Сондже всего однажды в кафе возле дома. Наверняка Сондже кого-то ждал, а тот не пришёл, как Минхёк никогда раньше не отвечал на его сообщения. Эта случайная встреча ничего не изменила: они просто поговорили о том, о чём молчали все те годы, пока учились.

Сондже выглядел лучше, чем тогда: не такой уставший; его будто наконец-то полили вовремя — и он перестал засыхать на глазах. Минхёк на его фоне был прежним собой, когда его заботили пары и мнение окружающих. Сондже улыбался, а Минхёк ему нет. У него не было сил перед ним притворяться. Сондже был единственным внезапным напоминанием о днях, когда Минхёк что-то мог, но не решал, что конкретно. От этого, скорей всего, должно быть больно или противно (от себя сейчас, от себя тогда), но Минхёк был пуст.

— Как у тебя сложилось, Сондже?

— Неплохо.

Сондже говорил искренне.

Они достаточно друг от друга успели скрыть. Теперь было нечего.

— А ты? Что ты?

— Знаешь, я хотел стать артистом.

— И кем же ты стал?

— Бухгалтером.

(и они оба рассмеялись, потому что это правда было смешно, горько и смешно)

— А что в итоге?

— А в итоге ничего.

Минхёк мог бы сказать: я когда-то тебя любил, долго думая, что ты любишь не меня. Сондже мог бы сказать: я когда-то тебя любил, долго думая, что ты никогда мне не ответишь. Всё это между ними застыло — и Минхёк больше ничего из этого не хотел тревожить. Каждый из них опоздал. Время ушло.

 

— До скорого?

— Может быть, Сондже.

Но может всё же?

(Никогда)

 

Минхёк смотрел на мир сквозь серую пелену, а мир не смотрел на него вообще. Так всем, наверное, было проще. Как ещё?

 

У Минхёка возникали мысли перевернуть всё вверх дном. Ему никто не мешал этого сделать. Он натворил бы какой-нибудь (для себя) беды и после бы жалел, но это было бы что-то новое? Что-то не из всегда: не по плану, не по будильнику. Минхёк был способен на что угодно. В его распоряжении были ещё десятки лет. Неужели он потратит их так же, как и последние пять или около того? Неужели он —

Минхёк знал, что все эти мысли замрут в его голове — и никогда не выйдут на поверхность. Минхёк знал — и думал. Минхёк знал — и по-прежнему был Минхёком из той фирмы. Этого кому-то было бы мало, но у Минхёка ни разу не было чего-то много. Он держался за самого себя, у которого ничего, кроме тумана, в будущем не назревало. Минхёк держался, потому что ничему другому он так и не научился. Некому было сказать, что ему делать. Некому было его направить. Он был один.

 

На очередной вечеринке в честь, наверное, чьей-то годовщины Минхёка попросили выступить. Это было так неожиданно, что он, конечно, растерялся, но всё же вышел. Кем он себя выставит перед этими знакомо незнакомыми людьми, если откажется, так ведь? Не то чтобы спустя столько лет его снова беспокоили остальные. Минхёк просто хотел хотя бы на три минуты побыть тем, кем мечтал когда-то. И он выступил, и ему аплодировали, пусть даже толпа не совсем трезвых людей. Это было здорово, Минхёк был этому рад.

После него на сцену, обставленную пластиковыми стаканчиками и пустыми бутылками, позвали, кажется, Ынквана. Минхёк помнил его имя, но не помнил лица. Они вроде бы работали в одном отделе, Минхёк мог ошибаться, когда он не. Ынкван спел — и все присутствующие ещё долго вытирали слёзы из-за его песни. Минхёк не понял слов, но у человека перед ним были свои на этот счёт эмоции, которые поразили других. Наверное, этого было достаточно. Минхёк бы хотел, чтобы и ему тоже.

 

— И давно ты такой кислый?

У Минхёка был обед. Обычно он шёл домой, ему было не так уж далеко, но в этот раз он успел быстро устать — и дальше ближайшего кафе ноги его никуда не привели. Наткнуться на Ынквана в его планы не входило.

— Давно? А какое тебе дело?

— Никакого.

— Тогда зачем ты спросил?

— Чтобы завязать с тобой разговор? Я могу быть надоедливым, так что можешь сразу послать меня, если вдруг.

— Ты не хуже нашего главбуха, поэтому я не против.

— Разговора?

— Разговора.

— Тогда с меня кофе.

 

Ынкван напоминал ему Чансоба. Правда, менее замученного, и он ничего Минхёку не советовал. Ынкван никогда не давил, был честным, много шутил о том о сём и, конечно, пел. С ним было нормально? Минхёк до конца не был уверен, но ему нравилось, что у него наконец-то был друг, который ничего от него не требовал.

 

Что я могу всё-таки сделать, чтобы жить счастливее?

А что для меня тогда счастье?

И надо ли оно мне?

 

Минхёку продолжали сниться люди, которых он никогда лично не видел и не знал, но которых любили те, кого любил когда-то Минхёк или думал, что любил. Это было его бесконечным кошмаром: чужие чувства и невозможность понять их до конца.

Чансоб, кажется, сказал ему тогда что-то вроде:

— Просто ты хочешь так же, разве нет?

— Как я могу хотеть что-то, чего я не понимаю?

— Не знаю? Как раз для этого? Чтобы наконец-то понять? Надо же когда-то.

Минхёку снились люди, а лучше бы снилось что-то хорошее.

 

У Минхёка появился шанс (один из многих: один из тех, которые он оставлял на потом) занять должность главного бухгалтера. Тот собирался уйти (да ладно). Других претендентов, кроме Минхёка не было, но он не понимал, почему Ынкван не захотел того же. Он подходил и по опыту, и по всему, чему только можно было. Это же Ынкван. Он подходил, а Минхёк — нет. Больше, конечно, самому себе.

Ынкван не сказал ему об этом ни слова и не говорил, пока Минхёк не спросил его за обедом, за день до окончательного результата.

— А какая разница? Я не хочу провести в этой фирме всю жизнь.

— А что, ты будешь потом где-то петь?

— Нет, но ведь человек способен на столько удивительных вещей? Для чего загонять себя в угол и делать вид, что из него нет выхода? Я просидел так слишком долго. Может, за пределами этого здания и этого города меня ждёт что-то другое? Ты никогда об этом не думал, а?

Минхёк думал — и не прекращал, но он так привык к этому углу; он был безопасным и надёжным. Минхёк думал — и ничего не менял.

— Но ты бы смог?

— Да.

— Тогда давай.

 

Минхёк просто был Минхёком и только им одним.

Если бы он попробовал, ничего бы не изменилось.

 

У него (по-прежнему) всё было как в тумане — и это длилось слишком долго и слишком давно. Он не рассеивался — и Минхёк этого не хотел.

Он не хотел.


End file.
